Problem Slover, be my Calculator
by AquablehXP
Summary: Choose who your real friends are. We all make mistakes, learn how to forgive. Some people can change your life, others can Fxck it up. Life is just a hard Math problem, be my calculator. We can use PEMDAS, Pathagrium Theriom. KakaxSaku Lemons and Languag


His hips rotated more every second, his pants became more bold, his sweat rolled off his face onto my stomach. Oh. My. Kami. Virgins make me sick.

"I...love...you." He managed to say after every thrust.

I don't want to hurt his feelings, but this is really not my problem. Look, I'm over here forcing out moans that aren't even necessary. His dick isn't even that big. How did I end up in this situation? I don't even know, you tell me.

"Tasuki-chan..." I sighed.

He sped up his paste, shoving himself inside of me more, still feeling the same. I had to stop it before it had gotten worse than it is. He was embarrassing himself. Well its my fault hes even doing this. His hands pinned mine to the bed, My legs were spreed, and I tried to close my eyes to picture someone else. This...was...so...fucking...wrong.

Stop.

"Stop."

I pushed him off of me and stood up, putting my robe on. He tugged my wrist. "Whats the matter sweet heart?" I snatched myself out of his grip and hissed. "I'm not your baby!" His eyes widened and his face screwed. "Whats the matter?"

My hands shook in anger as I picked up my jeans from the side of the queen sized bed, digging in the pocket, pulling out a cigarettes and a lighter. "What I do?" I walked out of the room, down the hallway, and swung the front door of the apartment door open and slammed it, making the building shake. I pulled my hair, screaming inside of my head.

_You're such a fool taking this little boys virginity. _Hissed the small voice inside of my head.

"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake."

_Thats no excuse, you knew from the beginning you dirty bitch._

"I'm not dirty!"

_Says who?_

"Says me!"

I slowly released my hair and dug inside of the box, taking out one cigarette and lighting it with a lighter. I lent against the rail, taking one large puff of it and blowing out smoke. Small droplets of sweat came from my forehead.

Lets just say...Hell has no furry. God gives no mercy on the weak minded. Am I weak minded? Am I stupid? Am I just dead wrong? I didn't want to do what I did, but I knew from the very time Ino called him over to the table at the Ramen bar, that I would regret it.

When he said 'hey', I should have had said 'no.' but there I was, moaning as he sucked on my neck, caressed my sides making my mouth water. But how could he be a virgin? Hes ANBU Captain of sector four, age 23, Sexy. How could he not get laid.

I guess looks can be deceiving. I got to get the fuck out of here. The flick of a cigarette, and the twist of my heel, I walked back into the apartment building, back into the room, and grabbed my clothes. "Sakura." Tasuki called out, still sitting in the spot I left him. "Tasuki, not now, I have to go."  
I walked to the door and he jumped up, closing it. "No. You're not leaving, Not yet." I sighed. Another thing about virgins, they are so determined to get more pussy. Just looking at Tasuki makes me sick, the erection, the glare of his eyes, the way he licked his lips, ewww. "Tasuki, get the fuck out the way." he shook his head. "No, you aren't leaving at the time that I need you. Not now Sakura." His mouth turned into a frown, about to bust into tears.

I'm not going to selll myself out like that, this is like having sex that I don't want. Its like having sex on my period. Nasty. Very, very nasty. Just asking me to have sex with him and he knows that I'm making a huge mistake. To him it isn't, sick little bastard. "No." He growled, grabbing my wrist and pushing me against the wall, making me drop my clothes. His muscles flexed making the walls bend a bit. "Stop it you bastard."

He kissed down my neck, bitting viciously on my neck. I kicked my legs hard as I could, but it just didn't work. I was being token over of. I was going to get raped. He inserted himself into me. I was dry and thats what made it hurt. As he pumped more, I cried. I couldn't bare the pain, it felt like, fire.

"Stop it Tasuki! Stop!" A sharp pain was on my cheek when I finally realized he slapped me."Shut up you bitch!" I was stunned at what he said. He was always a nice man. Clean, cool, and understanding. But right now... I didn't even know what had happened anymore. I didn't recognized the face any more. I didn't recognize the voice anymore..."Shut up bitch! You better like this!"

* * *

Well this is my very first Fanfiction so please review :D  
I tried hard to make plot though...e.e I knew I could do better

maybe next chapter

Coming soon, Chapter two xD


End file.
